


I'm just a sweet transvestite

by Pooky1234



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooky1234/pseuds/Pooky1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto gets annoyed about Jack's obsession with a certain film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm just a sweet transvestite

I'm just a sweet transvestite

Unusually, Jack had gone home first that night. Ianto had stayed to finish up the notes for the day and update the log he kept of all new artefacts or creatures they'd encountered. Tosh was on overnight duty, but the rift predictor said that there wouldn't be any activity that night.

Ianto had kissed Jack goodbye. The Captain was almost dead on his feet, as he'd spent the day running between incidents with weevils, and dealing with a strange metal object that had caused a party of tourist to start taking of their clothes and go dancing around the Plass. This might not have been considered unusual except for the fact that it was pouring down with rain at the time.

'Go home, Jack. I'll be along soon. There's food in the fridge.'

Reluctantly Jack left him and the others and drove to Ianto's flat, which was becoming more like home every day. It was good to have comfortable furniture to sit on and a bed that was more than two foot six inches wide. Jack made some soup and took it to bed. He read for a bit but found it hard to concentrate, so he decided to watch one of his favourites on DVD, taking advantage of the fact that Ianto wasn't there. This film was truly a guilty pleasure for Jack.

Two hours after Jack had left the Hub, Ianto got home. He'd grabbed some pizza while at work so went straight to the bedroom. He sighed as he heard the music. 'What was Jack's obsession with that film,' he wondered. He stood outside the door listening to Jack singing along; he was probably doing all the actions as well, if Ianto knew anything.

Opening the door for a few seconds, he found he was right. Jack was sat up watching as the creature that was Frank-n-Furter, was once again being banished to Transsexual Transylvania. Jack glanced up, a guilty look crossed his face and it was then that Ianto noticed that one hand was under the covers and there was a suspiciously large bulge, which remained even after Jack hurriedly removed his hand. A thought appeared in Ianto's mind as he started to get undressed. He climbed into bed; Jack was obviously hoping for some relief and reached over to kiss Ianto, but that was as much as Ianto was going to give his Captain tonight, as he mumbled something about being tired and turned over away from Jack, forcing himself to ignore Jack's cock pressing into his thigh.

After three days of no sex, Jack was beginning to wonder what he'd done wrong. He was snappy and frustrated and took his anger out on those around him. He wanted Ianto, he needed Ianto and for some reason he wasn't aware of, Ianto was withholding his favours.

On the fourth day Jack had had enough or rather he hadn't. He was determined to have it out with Ianto, but the young Welshman evaded him. He shouted down to Tosh from his office.

'He said he had something to do at home, Jack,' Tosh explained. 'And he said he'd expect you in an hour and not to be late. There shouldn't be any problem with that. Gwen is due to be here in twenty minutes.'

Back at his flat Ianto was getting ready. He carefully laid out all the stuff he needed for that evening; he hoped he'd be able to pull this off. He wasn't sure about the wig; he'd see what it looked like when he'd finished the rest. First he showered and shaved everywhere, blanching a bit as he shaved around his cock, very carefully. He wasn't sure how Jack would react to that, but he wanted the silky G-string to look right. He smoothed down his legs, enjoying the feeling that shaving them had created. Next, he sat completely naked in front of his mirror, appraising himself.

'Now for the clothes,' he thought. He placed each leg carefully into the black silk G-string, which was just big enough to tuck his cock and balls in. He added a black silk suspender belt. He moved them around, loving the sensation of silk against his now bare skin. Next came the corset; it was black and red lace. As he tied up the laces at the front he pulled them as tight as possible. He wished in some ways that he had the breasts to put in the corset. He shook himself, wondering what this was doing to his mind. Finally, for this part of the outfit, came the stockings, which with some difficulty he attached to the suspender belt. He stood trying to adjust the seam at the back of each stocking, to make sure they were straight. He put the wig on, but still wasn't sure. He was amazed at how he looked and even more amazed at how he felt. He could feel his cock twitching in anticipation of Jack's reaction. 'Down boy,' he thought. He'd put the make up on later, while Jack was in the shower.

All of this was going to be covered by his usual work outfit. He put on the grey three piece suit he'd been wearing earlier, with the purple shirt and grey tie. He knew he couldn't let Jack get too near or he'd feel the corset underneath. He picked up the long, black lace gloves and wig and went into the kitchen. He knew Jack would want a snack and he was just going to do scrambled eggs on toast and sit opposite Jack at the kitchen table.

Minutes later he heard Jack's key in the lock.

'Hi, Jack, I'm in here. Fancy something to eat? I'm doing scrambled eggs on toast.'

'Sounds good, Ianto; just give me five minutes to dump this stuff and I'll be with you.' Ianto was standing at the hob when Jack came in. He preferred his eggs whisked, rather than cooked in the microwave. Ianto put bread in the toaster. Hearing Jack behind him, he turned around, holding the whisk in front of himself to create a barrier to Jack grabbing him. He leant forward and kissed Jack chastely on the lips.

'Sit down, Jack; it's nearly ready.' He could sense Jack's disappointment. He removed the toast and covered it with butter and then put the egg on the toast. He carried the plates to the table and sat down opposite Jack.

'At least it's been a bit quieter for the last few days. I've managed to catch up with all the filing at last,' Ianto commented.

'I could do with some exercise myself,' Jack replied pointedly, as he ate.

'Tell you what, you go and shower and I'll bring us some cocoa in bed after I've washed up. I don't want to leave it because scrambled egg is a bugger to get off,' Ianto said.

'Fine,' Jack harrumphed, now even more annoyed that Ianto hadn't suggested joining him in the shower. He stalked out of the room.

Ianto threw all the washing up into a bowl of water and got out the make-up he'd stashed in the drawer. He took off the suit and shirt, folding them carefully. Sitting in front of the mirror he began to apply his make-up. He outlined his eyes with eyeliner and then used dark eye shadow on each lid, brushing blue above and pencilling in black eyebrows. He found the false eyelashes difficult, but managed in the end. The white foundation made his face pale and his red lips looked even redder as he applied the bright lipstick. He turned his face from side to side, hoping he'd got it right. Next Ianto put the string of pearls around his neck, pulled on the long, black lace gloves and adjusted the wig until it looked right. Finally, he took the shoes out of the cupboard. This was going to be the greatest challenge. He'd been practising while Jack was out and he could now at least walk in the five inch heels. They were as near to the ones in the film as he could find and were reasonably sturdy. Ianto knew that these would make Jack putty in his hands.

Standing up he smoothed everything down. He was surprised how good he felt as he walked to the bedroom and stood outside the door. He left the hall light on but reached inside turning down the dimmer switch. He wanted to make an entrance. As the door swung open Ianto struck a pose, hands on hips, which were thrust forward.

'Ianto,' he heard Jack splutter.

Ianto walked as elegantly as he could manage and stood at the end of the bed.

'No it's me Brad; I'm just a sweet transvestite from transsexual Transylvania.'

Jack sat up and the cheesiest of grins appeared on his face as he realised what was going on.

'Oh, Frank,' he said, pulling the sheet over his bare chest. 'What are you doing here and what have you done with Janet.'

Ianto found it hard not to grin. 'Oh don't you worry about Janet, she's safely asleep for now. So how are we going to amuse ourselves then Brad?' he asked, as he suddenly pulled the sheet down and off the bed, leaving a Jack clad only in his briefs, which were now straining across the buttons. Ianto leant down putting his hands on the bed either side of Jack's legs and then suddenly began to crawl up the bed, finally straddling Jack's chest. He reached down and sucked on Jack's bottom lip, then thrust his tongue into Jack's mouth, pushing it in as far as he could. When he pulled back Jack's lips were smeared with red. Leaning down again he captured the space between neck and shoulder and bit down hard enough to leave a mark. Jack moaned so Ianto took each nipple and tweaked it just a little too roughly for comfort.

'So Brad, what can I do for you tonight?' he said salaciously.

'I'm not that sort of a man,' Jack replied, staying in character.

Ianto reached behind himself, grabbing Jack's now hard cock. 'Hmm I think this says differently.' Jack moaned again.

'Now, what do you want, Brad?' he continued as he palmed Jack through his briefs, feeling the first hints of damp through the material.

He backed down the bed standing again and then said.' Lift that gorgeous arse, Brad.' Jack did as he was told and Ianto pulled down the briefs in one fluid movement, leaving Jack naked on the bed. Kneeling once again astride him Ianto leaned in and just delicately licked the end of Jack's cock.

'Bloody hell but he was beautiful.' Ianto thought feeling his blood rushing south. He wondered if the small band of silk would be strong enough to contain his now growing erection. He saw Jack's eyes wander south as well.

'Why don't you have a feel, Brad?' he said as he grabbed Jack's hand and placed it on his cock. 'Isn't the silk lovely and smooth?' Jack ran his hand across Ianto's groin feeling the silk of the G-string and running his fingers along the flesh above the stocking top. Jack's eyebrow rose as he realised that Ianto had shaved himself.

'Hmmm, so smooth, Frank,' he murmured dreamily and then removed his hand quickly.

'So I think we need to do something about that, Brad.' Ianto reached over to the drawer, taking out the lube and removing the cap with his teeth. He squirted a little on his fingers and then put them in his mouth, slowly pulling out and tasting the strawberry flavour. He leant down and pushed the fingers between Jack's lips and slowly withdrew. Taking both of Jack's hands he squeezed lube on each palm and then held them around Jack's cock covering it completely. He was already prepared and so after raising himself he lowered down slowly until Jack's cock was entirely buried in his arse, then he began to move.

'Oh Brad, you're a natural, oh yeah, just there, hmm feels so good.' And it did. Ianto took hold of Jack's hand and put it on his now fully erect cock, which he had released from the confines of that small strip of silk.

'That's it Brad just run your hand up and down. Yeah that's it.'

Jack was now thrusting upwards to meet Ianto every time he lowered himself. The pace was increasing and Ianto knew that it wouldn't take long. He was holding on, waiting for Jack to explode, losing himself to the sensations, Jack gasped below him.

'Oh Frank, what's happening to me? I've never done this before. Oh my God that's ………,' The rest of his words were lost to Ianto as he came all over Jack's chest and fell down, feeling the stickiness between them. Jack's arms went around him as they both continued to breathe heavily. After a few minutes Ianto lifted himself off and fell down by Jack's side.

'Bloody hell, Ianto, you are something else; that was incredible and you look absolutely amazing.'

Ianto put a finger to Jack's lips. 'Is Ianto your boyfriend then? I tell you what, Brad, we'll just keep this between ourselves shall we?' Jack smiled and nodded as he lifted Ianto's arm and put his head on the silk of the corset, letting one hand linger over the stocking stops. Ianto kicked off the shoes and turned off the light, then snuggled down next to Jack.

The next morning when Jack woke the bed next to him was empty. On the pillow were a rose and a note.

Bye Brad, you're one hell of a lover. Don't worry your secret is safe with me. Until the next time.  
Frank  
Xxxxxxx

Jack smiled to himself. 'Oh there would most definitely be a next time if he had anything to do with it,' Jack thought. He picked up the rose and the note and put them into the drawer next to his bed. It was then that he heard the front door. Ianto came into the bedroom, immaculately dressed in the suit he'd been wearing the night before.

'Sorry, Jack,' he said. 'Tosh and I got chatting and we lost track of time so I decided to let you get some sleep and not disturb you. I hope you managed to amuse yourself in my absence.'

'Oh yeah; I just watched my favourite film again! You know me, Ianto, I love a sweet transvestite.'


End file.
